


hallowed be thy name

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, Religion Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: She spread her arms above her head, letting him run his hands from the tips of her fingers down to the gently sloping arch of her back until she could feel him leaning in close again. A finger brushing her hair back from where it had fallen loose, like a veil around her face."Forgive me father, for I have sinned."His voice was barely even a whisper, but her breath caught as it resonated through her, a wicked smile cutting open his cheeks.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	hallowed be thy name

**Author's Note:**

> This is just stupid and rude of me really, so don't take it too seriously, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say I'm not the only one whos thought about it 😂

"Is there something you need to confess to me Karen?" Matt breathed, walking her slowly backwards towards the bedroom, his fingers already making devastatingly light work of the buttons on the front of her dress.

Karen was panicking. 'Confess' was such an oddly coincidental choice of words. And if he did know, her body was already simmering with the unmistakable heat of embarrassment, her throat tightening like a vice around her neck, giving her away.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered, her voice jolting out of her as her back hit the mattress.

"I heard you," he said, low, his lips grazing the long elegant line of her neck, "what you said to Marci, at the bar." 

There it was. No getting out of it now. And in all fairness, he deserved an Oscar for that acting. She'd practically gone the whole evening worrying about how much he did, or didn't hear, and by the end of it, she'd been almost completely convinced that he must have been zoned in on something else at the time.

"I'm so sorry Matt," Karen spluttered, feeling immediately awful and fully expecting him to climb off of her at any moment, leaving her to a night alone with her hand and a copious amount of guilt. "I really didn't mean to" she added, but instead of stopping, Matt's hand slid under her dress to tug down her underwear. 

Why was he still touching her? Surely he couldn't - 

But he _had_ rushed her back here. Practically dragging her, so much so it had been more like a round of competitive power walking than a leisurely after-dinner stroll. "I don't want to make excuses, but Marci, she's got this way of - "

Matt cut her off, "oh, so it's Marcis fault is it?" He said sharply but with just enough of a smirk to make Karen question his sincerity, "that's a shame. I thought maybe -"

_What?_

" _What_?" Karen said, frozen, her eyes locked onto his from under her furrowed and confused brows, "you mean, you're not.. it doesn't.. bother you?"

Matt kissed her then, hard and hungrily on the mouth, barely giving her time to breathe between heavy, sliding strokes of his tongue, "no," he said, "maybe it should, but with you Karen --" 

If it wasn't for his touch and his scent and his generally all-round intoxicating presence hovering over her, she'd have sworn she was in the middle of a fever dream. He wasn't supposed to find it a turn on. It was a fantasy - a fantasy she probably wouldn't have breathed a word about to anyone if Marci hadn't brought it up.

The two of them had been sitting at a table at Peachy's at the time. Peachy's was a bar that had just opened up not far from away from their new offices. It was exactly the kind of place you pictured when you thought of New York - full of barmen with beards who seemed to do nothing all day except shake out a rattling chorus of ice inside cocktail shakers, even when the bar was completely deserted.

It was a little on the expensive side, certainly compared to the bars she was used to inhabiting, but still, it was friendly and fashionable and by all accounts, very _'Marci'._

After-work drinks there had become a bit of a tradition on a Thursday. Mostly because Thursday was buy-one-get-one-half-price on cocktails, but also because Marci wouldn't have had it any other way, not after the misunderstanding at Josie's that had nearly left her with more than just a suspicious looking olive in her Martini.

They'd managed to persuade 'the boys' to tag along on a few occasions too, after Karen had eventually convinced them that it wasn't an act of treason to be seen drinking at another bar. 

On this particular night, though, it had been a much more girly affair. Marci, wasting no time getting on to the much anticipated subject of her and Matt. 

Looking back, she should have expected it. God knows how much Foggy had let slip about them over the years. She didn't blame him either, not after having to watch _that_ debacle unfold. But now they were an item you could be sure Marci would dive straight into thick of it, especially since she had a nose for anything that veered towards the risque end of the conversation topic list.

"See, I've always had my suspicions with Matt. It's enough that he's hot and he pretends he doesn't know it. But the Catholic thing too? Yikes," she'd said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively behind her glass. 

"The 'Catholic thing'?"

"Yeah. _You know,"_ Marci was looking at her like they were talking in code, a code that unfortunately, Karen knew nothing about.

"Nope. You've lost me."

Marci sighed, the inconvenience at having to spell it out for her, clear on her face, "I hooked up with a super religious guy once. And initially, he was really sweet. A gentleman. Totally not my type. But let me tell you - those guys are a different animal in the bedroom." All Karen could do then was wrap a tight smile around her straw and stare directly into the bottom of her glass, "all that _, forgive me,_ for I have sinned bullshit," Marci sighed wishfully, "so hot. I mean it _screams_ baggage...But _hot_. You know?"

Karen didn't answer, she couldn't even look at her, because without knowing it, Marci had just set a very, _very_ inappropriate fantasy into motion, a fantasy she felt the need to stamp back down into the soiled earth from which it came, like an invasive weed growing on sacred ground.

"I'm going to take your silence as evidence that you agree," Marci smirked.

"I guess," Karen said, "but I mean.. isn't that a bit.."

"What?"

Karen shrugged, "wrong?" 

Marci shrugged right back, "depends how you look at it. And who it is, I guess," she said, tilting her Martini glass elegantly to her lips before tossing the remaining olive causally into her mouth, "we all know Matt's no Saint."

Karen had almost spluttered then. The more time she spent with Marci the more forbiddable she found her to be. She had everyone sussed, to the point she didn't even know how right she was sometimes. And she had this way of disarming you. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact she hoped that one day she might be given access to the 'Daredevil exclusive member's club'' just so Karen could really let her in on the dirty details.

"You're right about that," Karen admitted, wetting her lips.

"You should ask him." 

" _No_. I could never." 

"Sure you could, just say, 'hey Matt, could you whisper some of that sinful Bible spiel in my ear while we're doing the dirty?'" She paused then, looking briefly over Karen's shoulder before continuing in a deeper voice, "'of course sweetie no problem.' That's a Matt thing to say right?" 

Karen chuckled, if for nothing else but to hide her embarrassingly flushed cheeks, "I guess that would be.. pretty hot," she said, stirring the last of her mojito into a diluted, icy mush, "but no. It's disrespectful. I can't." 

"Suit yourself," Marci shrugged, "anyway, we should probably stop talking now, before Matt hears you." 

And that's when she'd turned to find Matt and Foggy ordering at the bar behind her, having probably snuck in some moments before. Matt, only a few short meters away, and unbeknownst to Marci, already well within ear shot.

"Turn over for me." Matt rasped.

She wasn't going to argue with him. Not tonight. Whatever this was, whatever he had planned, she was going along with it. She turned to face the mattress, finding her legs being tugged and maneuvered and her dress and underwear being dragged completely free of her ankles. He moved behind her and above her, unbuckling his belt, hearing his shirt shifting off his shoulders and being thrown onto the bedroom floor. She spread her arms above her head, letting him run his hands from the tips of her fingers down to the gently sloping arch of her back until she could feel him leaning in close again. A finger brushing her hair back from where it had fallen loose, like a veil around her face.

" _Forgive me father, for I have sinned_." 

His voice was barely even a whisper, but her breath caught as it resonated through her, a wicked smile cutting open his cheeks.

She gave a light protest, mouthing something incoherent into silk sheets. But Matt was already moving, prowling, his lips dragging lazily over the backs of her shoulders.

"It's been too long since my last confession," more whisper soft kisses, a sharp contrast to the power of his torso above her, "I have loved a woman, father. Her name is the _only_ name I think of," the heat of his words disappeared again, lost against flesh, hands following the same path as his mouth, splayed and wanting, covering almost the whole width of her back.

"I have prayed, greedily, at the altar of her hips."

Karen whimpered, shutting her eyes only to concentrate more on the seductive pull of his voice.

"I have tasted heaven," he breathed, "and it beckons me," he slid his tongue downwards to leave a wet trail, "from the curve of her back, from the heat of her mouth," he exhaled sharply - "She is _too good_ for me, father."

His palms reached the rolling curve of her ass, feeling teeth and stubble nipping at the tender skin there, a sensation only eclipsed by the unmistakable press of his cock against the back of her thigh.

"And I _shall not want_ ," he said, Karen's head turning just enough to watch him drag his lip from beneath his bottom teeth, "except, when she is not with me." 

"Matt - please." 

"Dear God. I am only flesh," he said, choking back a strangled moan as he thrusted into her, his lips coming to rest back where they started, nestled behind her ear.

"Have mercy. For I am _weak_."

And he moved then, his hips rocking, pinning her down. So deep, so perfect. She felt his hand slip between her body and the mattress, finding what she needed, and it didn't take long, not after that speech, she came hard under his fingers, his other arm ghosting over the shape of hers, knuckles white and fisted in the sheets. The weight of him burning her up into bliss.

* * *

A long while later, after the cool evening air had chased their bodies back under the covers, she found Matt pulled close and pleasantly warm against her back. And even after everything else, it was always the little things that she found herself loving the most. He had an arm outstretched under her head while Karen played gently with his fingers, Matt, focused on twizzling a small strand of her hair at her shoulder.

"Karen," he said sleepily, "you should know, you don't have to go to Marci. If you want to try something," his trails off into a yawn, "all you have to do is ask."

She smiled to herself, his hand through her hair gradually stilling, his breath slow and steady at the back of her neck, 

"Okay," she said, smiling, knowing that in only a few seconds he would be fast asleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell


End file.
